


Crushing on Zac Effron

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Butter [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Dev deserves happiness, Dev is a farmer’s son and proud AF, Enjoy some fluffy smut instead, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Happy Dev 2021 new year's resolution, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nevermind these tags, POV Dev, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Sexual Humor, Smut, Snogging, Sometimes Dev can be annoying but not in this fic, The author is thinking about Summertime yes, This fic isn't about the roosters, Watford Eighth Year, We love Dev in this house, deNiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Niall and Dev.Set Watford 8th year.Dev wakes up early - with the cocks. (He’s from a farmer family after all.) Niall wants to sleep in but one cock in particular might be too distracting.Part 4 ofButter SeriesCOC 2020 Day 18, DEC 12: Side ships.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow)
Series: Butter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Crushing on Zac Effron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesOublies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesOublies/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Part 4 of **[Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383) Series**.  
>   
>  **Bish** , this is for you. 💙💙💙 You said you wanted Dev’s pov and as your fairy god macha, I wrote it. Blushing froggie x3 🥺🥺🥺💙💙💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# DEV

“Are we going to watch that new movie with Zac Effron?” I ask Niall when he finally, _finally_ cracks one eye open.

He likes to sleep in on Saturday. 

I, however, come from a family of farmers. We are up with the roosters every morning, no exceptions. 

Nowadays I am more interested in different cocks.

“Why are you already awake?” Niall complains, and snuggles closer into my arms. 

I feel him against my hip, hard already.

“If the cock is up, then so am I,” I chuckle and lean in to kiss him.

“You’re not funny and I am still sleeping,” he mumbles into my mouth, even though he is the one latching onto my lips while his arm slides over my chest and wanders lower, _much_ lower.

I could die happy now, waking up with Niall in my arms. I’m in love with him.

“You’re sending out mixed signals, Niall,” I gasp when he wraps his hand around my cock, stroking me leisurely.

“Oh I don’t know,” he tries to whisper while chuckling. “I suppose I wish to wake up with a cock as well.”

I can’t help but laugh. He’s funny and I love that about him too. I love _everything_ about him.

“What will you do when he’s awake then?” I ask and hope to Crowley it comes out _sexy_.

Is this dirty talk or am I just being a completemoron?

Niall opens his eyes fully and they are dark pools of want. 

He spells them ocean blue every morning. Right now they are still brown. He looks beautiful with both colours.

I enjoy him like this though — when he’s aroused and I can’t even see the ring of anything else but desire in his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he practically purrs at me, “but I might have a few ideas.”

Then my boyfriend crawls between my legs and swallows me whole in one go.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I groan because it’s good. So good. “You’re amazing, Niall.”

He hums something around my cock, his eyes focused on me. I can’t hear anything, but the vibrations are sending me to heaven.

I’m by no means a religious person. But if I were, I’d worship _love_.

I haven’t told Niall that I’m in love with him yet. I’m still not entirely sure how serious he is about me — about _us_. 

Nonetheless, I’ve been leaving hints for months now. That’s why I drag him to every Zac Effron movie. Niall looks like that actor. 

That’s what I told him that day we first kissed, that he’s as hot as Zac Effron. (I hope he gets what I am struggling to say.)

I watch him suck me, sloppy and messy and I am not going to last long. Not when he looks like _that_.

His brown hair is in disarray, his eyes locked on me still. 

“You look so good with my cock in your mouth,” I whisper and gasp when he moves his tongue around my shaft.

Niall looks so fucking hot. His lips are pink, his cheeks hollowing out, his eyes trail my every breath.

I watch my cock disappearing into his mouth, feel it down his throat. When Niall hums around me again, I come hard, shuddering against him, inside him, _with him_.

Who would have thought that my roommate would turn out to be the bloke of my dreams? Or that he’s this turned on in the morning.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
